The referenced patents, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,865, 4,871,159 and 4,828,242, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,365, describe arrangements for placing, retaining and/or storing folded products in V-shape, open at the free ends of the V. The folded products can be removed from the carrier structures, for example for storage, for mixing of folded products, or for placement of inserts therein.
Flat storage of folded products in stacks will result in instability of the stack since, at the fold line or fold edge, the products will be thicker than at the unfolded or open ends or edges. It is, therefore, necessary, to stabilize such a stack. If vertically stacked folded products are to be subsequently processed, for example to remove therefrom or place therein inserts such as advertising sheets, special newspaper sections, or even small articles, re-opening of the folded products is required. Re-opening of folded products is difficult; it has been proposed to use opening-cylinders or to provide fold-over flaps, engaged between the folds to permit easy openings. Such fold-over flaps, however, should be removed at a later time and, further, waste paper.